


Marv's first love

by iria4285



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse, Sin City, Sin City (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marv remembers his first love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marv's first love

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Vague spoilers for Sin City, vague spoilers for “Fools for love” in season 5.  
> Disclaimer: None of this character are mine, Nikki Wood belongs to Joss Whedon and Marv and Goldie belong to Frank Miller.  
> Notes: This is a FFA fic for TtH. The pairing is Marv and Spike's coat. You can also find it in http://www.tthfanfic.com/Story-14756/irialonso+Marv+s+first+love.htm and at my LJ.

Marv remembers her, remembers the woman he loved before Goldie. She was like one of the panthers he saw in Vietnam, black, dangerous, lethal but incredibly alluring, something that you knew you had to stay away but that you couldn’t stop watching.

He saw her was in an alley in New York in the 1970s, she was fighting a group of vampires, she fighted in a way that he hadn’t seen ever, it was like a deathly dance, she punched, kicked, dodged, rolled and staked them all, it was the most beautiful thing he have ever seen.

Then she finished and turned and for a moment their eyes were locked. After this all is a blur, he has images of her fucking him in the alley, after smoky images of the two nearly shagging in a club, after some images in a motel room doing it all the night.

But he remembers this, how he got up and saw her at his side sleeping. How he tiptoed through the room and began to dress himself and how he left his trench leather coat to keep her warm and how he got out for good.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fanfic, I did it four years ago and I'm pretty proud of it. Also one of the questions I've been asked about this fic is if Marv is Robin's father. For me the father of Robin it's always been in my mind Nikki's watcher but if you prefer to think it's Marv I don't have any problem with it.  
> Also feedback is appreciated.


End file.
